Ambulatory traction of the upper neck region can be provided by apparatus supported upon the torso having head engaging means for restricting head movement and maintaining the head and neck in traction. Such apparatus often includes a ring commonly termed a "halo" ring which surrounds the patient's skull and is attached thereto at various locations, usually by pins engaging the bone structure. With traction braces of this type, a torso encircling garment is usually used to support the halo ring columns, but prior garments have had the disadvantage of limiting access to the patient's chest area for medical monitoring and treatment purposes, as is often required with patients utilizing this type of appliance.
It is an object of the invention to provide an ambulatory traction brace which firmly supports the wearer's head and neck in a traction condition.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ambulatory traction brace for the head and neck wherein the brace is mounted upon a torso-encircling garment, and the garment is characterized by its ability to provide rapid access to the wearer, while being comfortable.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ambulatory traction brace which may be readily manufactured, is relatively comfortable, and may be easily donned and adjusted.
In the practice of the invention, the traction brace basically consists of a torso-encircling vest supporting columns upon which a head engaging halo ring is mounted. The vest consists of lateral sections each including an arm opening and front and rear parting lines centrally located at the wearer's chest and back. Releasable fastening straps mounted upon the vest sections hold the sections together upon the wearer's upper body region.
Rigid shoulder straps extend over the vest section arm openings, and lateral halo ring columns are mounted upon the shoulder straps and extend upwardly. Also, a rear column is mounted upon the rear sections for support of the rear portion of the halo ring.
The lateral ring columns include support structure permitting limited vertical movement, and the columns are biased in an upward direction by compression springs. The upper portion of the columns are attached to a halo ring by adjustable brackets permitting the desired angle of attachment to the halo ring, and head engaging means such as skull pins are mounted upon the halo ring to apply the traction forces to the head.
A brace bar extends across the front of the garment interconnecting the shoulder straps, while a similar rear brace bar extends across the rear of the garment interconnecting the rear portions of the shoulder straps, and in this manner, maximum rigidity is achieved, and as the rear column is attached to the rear brace bar, a firm rear column connection to the vest is assured.
Quick release fastening straps are mounted adjacent the front and rear parting edges of the vest sections, and the use of the straps permits the vest sections to be quickly opened. Also, a relatively low V-neckline of the vest renders the garment comfortable, and also aids in providing access to the wearer's chest region.